Precious Moments 소중한 순간: SoEul
by xX-RainbowIcicle-Xx
Summary: As we grow older together, As we continue to change with age, There is one thing that will never change. . . I will always keep falling in love with you.-Karen Clodfelder/A collection of drabbles and oneshots of Yi Jung and Ga Eul RnR!
1. First Meeting 첫번째 모임

Annyeonghaseyo my fellow readers and SoEulmates! This is the first oneshot in my Precious Moments:SoEul collection that I have started. I hope you all enjoy reading it and please bear with me cuz I'm a little bit rusty.. I haven't written a fanfic in over two years. This is based of episode 4 of the drama.

**Disclaimer:Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.**

* * *

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

First Meeting

첫번째 모임

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Ga Eul was at the porridge shop cleaning up since it was almost closing time and she had to do something to pass the time since her friend, Geum Jan Di was on her day off. The porridge master seemed agitated about something as he approached Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul, you're not going anywhere, right?"

"Where would I go?"

"Don't go! Don't go without me!"

"What star is this nonsense from now?" said Ga Eul annoyed, pushing her boss into the kitchen, "Just go in and make some porridge."

Then, Yi Jung entered the shop, he was looking for Jan Di.

"Welcome…" said Ga Eul as she bowed.

As she looked up she was in awe as she saw who it was.

"Does Geum Jan Di work here?"

"Yes."

"I don't see her."

"She's not working today."

"Are you Jan Di's friend?"

Ga Eul nodded in agreement, Yi Jung smiled at her with one of his famous smiles.

"Since when?"

"Since kindergarten."

"Then you are… best friends?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

Yi Jung grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. As they left, her boss came out with two bowls of porridge, he saw that Ga Eul was no longer around. He sighed deeply.

"See? I was right."

-:-:-:-:-

Ga Eul now found herself at his studio surrounded by hundreds of ceramics. Yi Jung was now approaching her with some tea.

"I'm telling you because I'm afraid Jan Di will get hurt. So Dear, I would like you to warn her. Those kinds of things are important for girls."

Sitting down at the bench across from him, she was annoyed that he was talking about her best friend that way.

"What kind of warning? It's not a tree she can't climb, so don't even bother. Since she's a toy for killing time, just accept it if you rich boys eventually throw her away. "

"Hey, calm down." Said Yi Jung as he poured her some tea. "It's scary to see such a cute lady being angry."

She scoffed at his remark, he really was a world famous Casanova, she thought.

"Ga Eul-yang, you really are Jan Di's friend."

"You think, if you make that expression with your pretty face, everyone's going to fall for it?"

Yi Jung was thinking of saying yes, but Ga Eul seemed mad enough so he decided not to say anything instead.

"You tried it on the wrong person. I'll pretend I didn't hear anything today.

Yi Jung just smiled as he watched the girl walk away. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him once more.

"The more I think about it, the angrier I get. The person who is the pursuer is that guy, not Jan Di. Jan Di doesn't have the faintest notion of climbing that tree."

Ga Eul stormed out of the studio only to be met by another guy, Woo Bin, a friend of Yi Jung. Yi Jung laughed at what had just happened, he found that girl fascinating.

* * *

So? How was it? I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you give me reviews so i get inspired to write more oneshots and drabbles!

Thanks for Reading!

xoxoxoxox

Rainbow


	2. Good Morning 좋은 아침

Annyeonghaseyo~ Here's another oneshot for you lovely SoEulmate lovers3 This'll be my last submission for this week since I'm going on vacation for 5 days, BUT, since my family and I are driving to where were going, I'll have time to write more oneshots and drabbles:D hopefully by the time I get back I will have enough oneshots or drabbles that will make up for my absence:D Enjoy Lovelies~

**P.S: I'm in need of another beta-reader, my friend is already one but she doesn't really go on that much yet, so pm me if you are interested**

**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. **

* * *

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=  
Good Morning  
좋은 아침  
=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

"Today is the day." thought Yi Jung as he fixed his collar. Checking his appearance one last time in front of the mirror, to see if he looked acceptable. He smiled at himself. He never thought this day would come. The world famous Casanova proposing to a girl? Hell must've frozen over. But he didn't care, he loved the girl he was proposing to very much, so it didn't matter to him that his reputation as a Casanova would be ruined. He picked up the red velvet box on the side table next to him and placed it carefully inside his pocket. He then grabbed his car keys and excitedly ran to his car.

-:-:-:-

He parked his orange sports car directly in front of Ga Eul's house. Feeling a bit nervous, he had to take a few minutes to gather up his courage. He nervously walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

It didn't take long until someone answered the door, it was Ga Eul's mother.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" said Yi Jung politely.  
"Ah, Master Yi Jung, Annyeonghaseyo. Ga Eul is still sleeping, I'm afraid."  
"That's alright, I'm going to surprise her with something anyway."  
"Oh then, please come in."

As he entered, he saw Ga Eul's father sitting at the table enjoying some coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Annyeonghaseyo, seonsaengnim."  
"Ah Yi Jung-ah, Annyeonghaseyo. What brings you here so early in the morning?"  
"You're beautiful daughter of course."

Ga Eul's father chuckled." My daughter is lucky to have someone like you."

"Thank you,seonsangnim."  
"Yi Jung-ah, Ga Eul's room is the third door to the left."  
"Thank you."

Following her directions, he carefully opened the door. Ga Eul's room smelt like strawberries,how girly, he thought. He carefully crept to his beautiful girlfriend's bed. She looked so pretty sleeping,so innocent and vulnerable, so like Ga Eul. He got the red velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a 24-karat diamond ring, he removed it from it's place and gently placed it on Ga Eul's right ring finger. He kissed her hand gently to wake her up.

"Mhm.."  
"Ga Eul-yang, can you guess who this is?"  
"Y-Yi Jung sunbae?"  
"Annyeonghaseyo, did you sleep well my love?"

Now waking up, Ga Eul stretched her arms out. She noticed something shiny, it was on her finger, a diamond ring.

"Yi Jung sunbae... This is.."

Yi Jung smiled and took her hand once again.

"Ga Eul-yang, will you marry me?"  
"I..I.. Uh.. Yes! Of course I'll marry you Yi Jung!"

She hugged him so tightly Yi Jung thought he wouldn't be able to breath. Yi Jung placed his hand on her face and stared at her beautiful ebony colored eyes.

"Saranghae, Ga Eul."  
"Saranghae, Yi Jung."

He then gave her a sweet and passionate kiss.

Pulling away, Ga Eul stared at her engagement ring.

"This is the best good morning ever, Yi Jung."


	3. Rain 비

Annyeong! RainbowIcicle here:) I'm back from my trip! I only made two oneshots cuz i also worked on my Naruto SasuSaku story. I still hope you enjoy this one though I'm sure it's been a generic oneshot theme:)

**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**

***ALERT* Beta-reader slot is still available if you are interested please pm me:D**

* * *

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Rain

비

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

"A double date you say?"  
"Yes, A double date."

Jan Di didn't mind a double date, but Jun Pyo had proposed that she bring Ga Eul along.

"But Jun Pyo sunbae, I don't have a date."  
"No problem, Yi Jung already volunteered to be your date."

Jan Di and Ga Eul stared at each other in disbelief, then stared at the smirking Jun Pyo.

"Yi Jung sunbae?" they both uttered.

"Yes, Yi Jung, he said he wouldn't mind."

Jan Di, being curious of the whole situation, pulled Jun Pyo to a far place for him to explain things. She smacked Jun Pyo hard on the head.

"Aish, what the hell was that for?"  
"Pabo! You know Ga Eul is still hurt from yesterday! Didn't I tell you that?"  
"I know, Yi Jung is also hurt, since he was going to confess to Ga Eul."

Jan Di stood there dumfounded. Jun Pyo smirked.

"What are you planning now smarty?"  
"Think, why do you think I suggested a double date?"  
"We're gonna leave them alone aren't we?  
"Exactly."  
"Maybe you're not so dumb after all, Jun Pyo."

-:-:-:-:-:-

The two girls were at the station, waiting for their dates to show up.

"Jan Di, what did you and Jun Pyo sunbae talk about?"  
"Oh nothing."  
"Jan Di-ah..."  
"You'll find out soon enough, Ga Eul."

Two hands suddenly offered their hands to the two girls.

"Jun Pyo."  
"Yi Jung sunbae."  
"Shall we?" the two said in unison.

They went to the museum. Jan Di and Jun Pyo tried multiple times to leave them alone but they had no such luck, so, in the end they just gave up.

"I'm tired." said Jan Di.  
"I am too." said Ga Eul.

They all walked to the exit of the museum only to find that it was raining.

"Aish, it's raining. I hate rain." said Ga Eul.  
"I didn't bring my car."  
"Neither did I."  
"Don't worry both of you. Ga Eul and I brought umbrellas."

"This is the perfect time to leave them both alone." whispered Jan Di to Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo nodded in agreement with Jan Di leaving the two confused.

"Well, it was fun guys. Jun Pyo and I will be going now. Annyeong."  
"See Ya."

The two watched as Jan Di and Jun Pyo disappeared into the fog of the rain, leaving Yi Jung and Ga Eul alone. Thanks to what happened yesterday, things were now awkward between the two.

"Ga Eul-yang."  
"Yi Jung sunbae."

Yi Jung was so nervous he couldn't think of anything to say to Ga Eul.

"Shall we get going too, Ga Eul-yang?"

Ga Eul just nodded and smiled at Yi Jung.

-:-:-

On the way home, Ga Eul and Yi Jung never spoke, both were still awkward with having the other around them. Yi Jung after having to gather so much courage, decided to break the ice between them.

"Ga Eul-yang."  
"Hm?"  
"What made you decide to not seek me out anymore?"

Ga Eul was caught off guard by the question that was just thrown at her. She never expected Yi Jung to ask her that.

"S-sunbae."  
"I want to know Ga Eul."  
"Because, I thought it would be best for both us, you know... So I decided not to seek you out anymore."  
"Don't.. I don't want you to stop seeking me out."

Taken aback, Ga Eul stopped in her tracks, Yi Jung did the same.

"Sunbae.. What do you mean by you don't want me to stop?"  
"Because, Ga Eul-yang..."

"I love you."  
"S-s-s-sunbae..."  
"I was going to tell you that yesterday, but you decided to tell me that you weren't going to seek me out anymore so..."  
"Sunbae..."

Yi Jung couldn't hold it in anymore, he immediately crashed his lips into Ga Eul's. Ga Eul was surprised and happy at the same time, she had been waiting for this moment forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into the kiss. Forgetting about the umbrella, he dropped it and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

Maybe rain wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

Reviews would be much appreciated fellow SoEulmate Lovers

But please no flames:D

xoxoxox

Rainbow


	4. Regret 유감

I just watched Paano na Kaya, it's a filipino movie, I'm a HUGE Kimerald fan 3 Too bad they broke uupD: I still support them and I hope they get back together...

Anyways, I got a little off topic, I watched the movie and I based it on this one scene(I was having a mind block)

For the fellow SoEulmates and Kimerald fans out there: Hwaiting!

**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**

* * *

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Regret

유감

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

"Aaaaaaaahh!"

A loud crash was heard along with that scream. Yi Jung had just found out that Eun Jae was dating his brother, Il Hyun. It had given him a broken heart and lifelong regret. He was filled with anger and regret, he had missed his chance with Eun Jae. Ga Eul was there with him at the studio, she was trying to calm him down.

"Sunbae! Stop it!"  
"Leave me alone Ga Eul-yang!"

Yi Jung set free of Ga Eul's grasp and had thrown her to a wall. Right as that happened, the rest of F4 and Jan Di appeared at the scene. They saw Ga Eul was knocked unconscious.  
Jun Pyo and Woo Bin held their friend down, while Ji Hoo and Jan Di went to go help Ga Eul.

"Snap out of it Yi Jung-ah!"  
"Look at what you're doing!"  
"Leave me alone! I don't want any  
of you here, Go Away!"

Ga Eul, who all thought was unconscious, was not all, stood up from her seat and approached Yi Jung.

"Pabo! Pabo Yi Jung-ah!"

Yi Jung had gotten a hard punch to the face from the girl he thought was as fragile as glass. He fell to the floor in shock.

"Wake Up sunbae! Look at what you're doing! The world isn't going to end because she didn't choose you!"  
"What do you know Ga Eul-yang?"  
"I don't know anything about you and Eun Jae unnie. I did everything to help you get her, it isn't my fault that she didn't choose you! So just get over it before you kill yourself!"

"Ga Eul-ah, let's go he isn't worth it." said Jan Di, trying to convince her friend to leave.

"No, I want him to wake up from this twisted dream he's living in. Since we met, I've always been there for him, but he never notices anything I do for him. I'm sick of taking care of him!"  
"I never asked you to take care of me Ga Eul-yang!"  
"It's not like I wanted to Yi Jung. But isn't this what it's like when you love somebody? You'd do anything for them, even if it ends up hurting yourself."

Yi Jung had lost all of his anger as soon as Ga Eul confessed her feelings for him. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo let go of his hands as he calmed down due to his shock.

"Ga Eul-yang.."  
"I'm through with you Yi Jung. I'm through!"

Ga Eul started to storm out the door but she was stopped, stopped by Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul-yang.. I'm sorry.. I never.."  
"Sorry? Sorry is all you're going to say? Yi Jung, sorry won't cut it! Do you know that everyday I slap myself silly, so that I would wake up from this twisted reality I live in?But it never works, because the twisted reality I live in is real.. " Ga Eul was already crying before she started this, but now she practically bawling. "There were a lot of times I just wanted to get you out of my life that I can't even count it anymore. But every time I try, I just couldn't do it... Because my heart just wouldn't allow it."  
"Ga Eul-yang.."  
"Pabo Yi Jung! You really are stupid! You're stupid, but I love you!"

Ga Eul struggled free of Yi Jung's grasp and stormed out the door. The other followed suit, but not before they gave Yi Jung a very disappointed look.

"Yo, Yi Jung, I hope you know what you just lost." said Woo Bin looking sternly at Yi Jung.

Then it suddenly hit Yi Jung. He had just lost Ga Eul, he had just lost his best friend. He had just given himself another life long regret.

* * *

my oneshots seem to get longer and longer:),the last one was the one with the most words so far 8D

Reviews wud be much loved:D

xoxoxox

Rainbow


	5. Heart 심장

Annyeong readers! Rainbow/Miki here8D this is one of my last updates of the summer.. school starts in two days... but don't worry! I'll do my best to finish my stories and oneshots/drabbles ^^ It'll take a while though...Sooo I apologize in advance*kneels down and says sorry* Enjoy the drabble!

**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.**

* * *

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Heart

심장

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**Ga Eul POV**

I carefully unwrapped the small purple box in front of me. It was something Yi Jung sunbae had given me before he left. He told me it was very important, and that I should take care of it.

Ga Eul-yang, take good care of it okay? Don't break it or anything...

I wonder what it could be.

After I take the wrapping off and throw it aside, I see a small red velvet box, it had a note attached to it too. It read,

Dear Ga Eul-yang,

I hope you like what I have given you. Don't break it, take care of it well. It's the only one in the world, my heart is very fragile. So take very good care of it.  
Wait for me.

**P.S_ I'm serious_** about it being the only one in the world.

Yi Jung

I was shocked, the only one in the world? Why would Yi Jung give her something like that? They weren't even dating... yet. Maybe it's a gift in advance. Yea, that's it.

Opening the box carefully, making myself anticipate to find out what's inside. When I saw what was inside, I was even more shocked. Inside was a little heart pendant, covered in ruby Swarovski jewels. It's absolutely gorgeous! I smile a bit, thinking that Yi Jung must've gone through a lot of trouble to get this for me. I wear it around my neck and smile once again as I look out the window, I see an airplane fly to the sky.

"I'll wait for you, Yi Jung sunbae..."

* * *

Reviews would be loved SoEulmate lovers^^ It'll keep me motivated to update with more!

xoxoxox

Miki


	6. Hearing It 그것을 듣습니다

My second update of the day! Well for this category that is... Enjoy the drabble!

**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**

* * *

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Hearing It

그것을 듣습니다

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

_**A man falls in love through his eyes, a woman falls in love through her ears.**_  
_**-Woodrow Wyatt**_

Walking down the all familiar steps of Namsan were Yi Jung and Ga Eul. They were going on another date. The two were feeling nostalgic, since this was the place Ga Eul had said she wouldn't seek him out anymore, and this is where he confessed his love for her.

"Sunbae.." Ga Eul said quietly  
"Hm? Didn't I tell you not to call me that anymore?"  
"Sorry, it's become a habit."  
"Anyway.. What is it?"

Ga Eul walked over to a bench and sat down, and signaled Yi Jung to do the same.

"I have a question.."  
"Ask away."  
"Do you really love me?"

Yi Jung was caught off guard by his girlfriend's question. Of course he loved Ga Eul! What was going through that girl's head? Thought Yi Jung

"Of course I do, Why do you need to ask that?"  
"Because.. I rarely hear you say you love me, it's been a while since we started dating and, I've said it a few times here and there."

Well, Ga Eul was right with that. Since this was Yi Jung's first long term relationship, he didn't really say 'I love you' that much yet.

"Do you really need to hear it?"  
"It would make me happy if you said it at least once in a while."

If it was to make Ga Eul happy, Yi Jung would try his best, he didn't want to miss his second chance in life to be with his 'soulmate'.

Putting his hand on Ga Eul's face and pulling her face close to his, he smiled his signature Casanova smile, which made Ga Eul blush a bit.

"I Love You, Chu Ga Eul, more than you will ever know."

* * *

Reviews wud be much appreciated lovelies~

xoxoxoxox

Miki


	7. Spin the Bottle 스핀 병

Annyeong SoEul lovers:) Rainbow here:) Here is another SoEul Precious Moment:) It was the best I can do at the moment...(suffering a mind block.) and I'm having really problematic guy problems... And besides...you try to write a fanfic and not get caught by your teacherXD

**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.**

Other note: Have you guys watched The Woman Who still wanted to marry? Is it good? I just really wanted to watch it cuz Bummie oppa stars in itXD

COMPLETELY UNRELATED TO SOEUL: Have you guys watched Playful Kiss? Like Really I like the drama(The OST's great!) but the story line is just too predictable:P I recommend this show to those who really really like shoujo love stories3(You Know who you are!XD)

* * *

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Spin The Bottle

스핀 병

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was a lazy Sunday Morning in the So household.(A/N:LOL household?I feel weird using that wordXP) Ga Eul woke up bright and early. She carefully arose from the bed she and Yi Jung sleep on, she tried her best not to wake Yi Jung. Today was Yi Jung's birthday, Ga Eul wanted to wake up early to prepare Yi Jung a special birthday breakfast. Knowing Yi Jung would be wondering where his wife would've gone, Ga Eul put a note beside her husband for him to see when he awoke from his peaceful slumber.

Ga Eul tiptoed to the kitchen slowly and started to prepare breakfast. She was preparing the dish that Yi Jung loved the most, Blueberry pancakes. Ga Eul wanted the Yi Jung's birthday, the first they had spent together as husband and wife, to be a very successful one. She wanted to throw a party with a few close friends for Yi Jung, but he figured it out before Ga Eul could even set one up.

Yi Jung told Ga Eul that he just wanted to spend the day with his lovely wife. Of course, Ga Eul didn't really have a choice but to agree. Just to make Yi Jung's birthday special.

Yi Jung started to hear the sounds that seems to be coming out from the kitchen. He slowly opened his eyes, and turned to the direction of where Ga Eul was supposed to be sleeping soundly. But to his surprise, she was not there.

All he found, was a note. Though, he didn't read it, judging from the sounds he heard outside the slightly open bedroom door, he was pretty sure he knew where Ga Eul was. Yi Jung slowly got up from the bed and stretched. He then slowly started venturing towards the kitchen.

Yi Jung saw Ga Eul working hard at preparing breakfast. It smelled good, it smelled like her famous blueberry pancakes. He walked up to Ga Eul and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Annyeonghaseyo..." Yi Jung said softly.

"Ah..Yi Jung-ah..Saengil Chukha Hamnida..."

"Gamsahabnida, Jagiya..."

"Yi Jung-ah..why are you up so early?"

"Shouldn't I...be asking you that question Jagiya?"

Ga Eul cut a small piece of a blueberry pancake and fed it to Yi Jung.

"I wanted to make you you're favorite breakfast Yi Jung-ah.."

"Delicious as always.."

"Gamsahabnida."

"Jagiya...since it is my birthday...do I...get a birthday kiss?"

Ga Eul giggled,"Araso.. Araso."

Ga Eul turned around and gave Yi Jung a short, but sweet kiss, which left Yi Jung wanting more.

"Aaah, Jagiya...That's it?" whined Yi Jung.

"But I'm cooking..."

"Then..give me another one when you're done?"

"Araso."

-:-:-:-

After a delicious breakfast, Yi Jung and Ga Eul spent the whole day together. Even if Yi Jung didn't want to throw a party, Ga Eul threw one anyway, going against her husband's wishes...just this once.

"Saengil Chukha Hamnida Yi Jung-ah!~" everyone said in unison.

"Gamsahabnida."

"Let's play a game!" Ga Eul suggested.

"A game?" said Yi Jung.

"The truth game."

"Let's do it!" said Jae Kyung.

Ga Eul went into the kitchen to get a bottle. When she came back, she spun it to start the game.

It landed on Woo Bin.

"Me? Araso.. Ha Jae Kyung."

"Ne?"

"Do you think, you could love anyone else besides me?"

"Ne!" Jae Kyung said playfully.

"Yah! Ha Jae Kyung!"

"You know I don't mean it Woo Bin-ah~"

Ga Eul spun the bottle once again. Now it landed on herself.

"Me? Yi Jung-ah.."

"Ne?"

"How do you feel about...becoming a father?"

As Yi Jung heard the question, he almost choked on his drink.

"Mwo? Ga Eul, are you serious?" asked Jan Di.

"Ne."

"Are you serious Ga Eul-yang?"

"Ne Yi Jung-ah..I really am.. I hardly believe it myself."

"Kiss!" said Jae Kyung.

And they did.

* * *

LOL SOOOO CHEESY..HOW CHEESY AM I?

Reviews would be great:)

I'll try to have another one done by the end of this week:)

PEACE OUT~

RAINBOW:)


	8. Parenthood I 어버이의 신분

A/N: Annyeong:D

Gonna make this short cuz i still have homework to do.

Please Enjoy:) and please check out the poll on my profi:)

I need help on deciding a new pen name:)

I do not own BOF:(

* * *

**Parenthood **

**어버이의 신분**

"Yi Jung-ah..." said Ga Eul softly as she shook Yi Jung.

"Mmm... Jagiya... 5 more minutes.."

"Wake up Yi Jung."

"C'mon 5 more minutes... Cuddle with me." said Yi Jung as he pulled Ga Eul down next to him and held her close.

"Damn it Yi Jung-ah! Wake up! My water broke! I'm about to give birth!"

That caught Yi Jung by surprise. He quickly shot up from bed.

"Really?"

"No Yi Jung. I just felt like waking you up at 6 am in the morning."

"Araso..Araso.. Let's go!"

Yi Jung swept Ga Eul off her feet and

they quickly drove to the hospital.

-0-0-

"Just a little more Ga Eul-sshi." said the operating doctor.

'That's the sixth time he said that!' Yi Jung thought.

"Yeobo, that's the sixth time he said that! The baby is never going to come out!"

"Oh Yes it will Jagiya. Just a little more."

"Little more Ga Eul-sshi."

A baby cry is finally heard.

"Congratulations So Yi Jung, Chu Ga Eul, you are now the proud parents of a beautiful healthy baby girl!"

A sigh of relief escapes Ga Eul's lips as she let go of Yi Jung's hand.

"So Hae Ra." she muttered, then she quickly fell asleep from the exhaustion.

The doctor carefully handed over the baby girl over to Yi Jung.

"So Hae Ra... What a nice name to give our child, Jagiya." Yi Jung said softly as he stared at Ga Eul's peaceful face.

-0-0-

Yi Jung and Ga Eul stared starry-eyed through the nursery window, at their first born, So Hae Ra.

"She looks like you, Ga Eul-yang." said Yi Jung as he held his wife closer.

"But, she has your eyes Yeobo, and your smile too."

"She's beautiful. Thank You Ga Eul-yang."

"For what?"

"For coming into my life."

Ga Eul giggled as her husband said that. As they were about to kiss, someone had interrupted them.

"Yo, Yi Jung-ah!" said Woo Bin from afar.

'Damn Woo Bin and his bad timing!' thought Yi Jung.

Following behind Woo Bin, was his wife Jae Kyung and their son Jonghyun, Jun Pyo and Jan Di, who was pregnant at the moment, and Ji Hoo and his girlfriend Min Ah.

"Annyeong!"

"Yah Yah Ga Eul-ah, Congrats!" said the girls in unison.

"What? No congratulations for me?"

"Congrats Yi Jung-ah!" said his F4 friends.

Woo Bin patted his best friend on the shoulder and said,"It's gonna be one heck of a ride, but it's the best feeling in the world, to be a parent."

* * *

(A/N: I seem to notice in a lot of the SoEul fanfics I read, Woo Bin always has the bad timingXD so I joined the circleXD)


	9. Unexpected 예기치 않은

Annyeong!

Quickie oneshot I wrote in class today...

gotta make this quick..

I DO NOT OWN BOF got it?

Reviews would be nice:D

* * *

Unexpected 예기치 않은

The sweet and smooth sounds filled the room as the crowd focused all their attention on So Yi Jung. He was playing the saxophone, for Ga Eul no less. He was helping Ga Eul get over Su Pyo, who coincidentally, was also at the club with his girlfriend.

Ga Eul stared intently at Yi Jung, this is the first time she had seen this sweet and caring side of Yi Jung. The side apart from the philandering Casanova that he was.

The girls who all gathered in the front squealed in delight as they listened to Yi Jung play the saxophone so smoothly.

On the other hand, as Ga Eul watched from the back, Su Pyo, who had been staring at her for a while, not knowing it was Ga Eul.

"You're new here.. I'm.."

Ga Eul was surprised. Su Pyo had approached her after saying she should never go near him again. She slowly turned around to see Su Pyo's surprised face.

"Ga Eul! You came to see oppa? You should've dressed like this earlier, I really did not recognize you."

Just then, Yi Jung ended his piece. The crowd applauded. Su Pyo's girlfriend held out her hand, waiting for Yi Jung to escort her back, but Yi Jung just walked by her, making her pout.

"Should we... Go out?" Su Pyo asked.

Ga Eul was contemplating on whether to answer Yes or No. Su Pyo had hurt her and she was pretty sure he will again, but on the other hand, she still did like him a lot. Before Ga Eul could reply, Yi Jung arrived.

"Ga Eul-sshi.." said Yi Jung,"Do you know this person?"

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung and then at Su Pyo, then back to Yi Jung. He shook his head as a signal to say no.

"Aniyo, I don't know him."

Yi Jung then turned to the crowd of eager girls. He gave them one of his signature smiles and said,

"She is the girl who has my heart and won't give it back."

The crowd of girls whined as they heard Yi Jung say that.

"Ga Eul-yang, please stop making me suffer and come to me."

Yi Jung offered his hand to Ga Eul as Ga Eul stared at him speechless.

He signaled her to take his hand as he smiled again.

Taking one last look at Su Pyo, Ga Eul bravely took Yi Jung's hand and together they walked out the club.

Once they were outside, Ga Eul remained silent as Yi Jung walked ahead. He looked back at Ga Eul, he took of his scarf and wrapped it around Ga Eul.

"Even if it's just an act.. We should go through it til the end."

Yi Jung linked his arm with Ga Eul as they walked down the streets of Seoul together.

-:-:-

The next day, at the porridge shop, Ga Eul was busy flipping through bags of chocolates and books about them.

"Ne, Ne gamsahamnida!" said Jan Di Happily."Master, one pumpkin porridge please."

As Jan Di turned away from the counter, she noticed her friend flipping through the chocolate books and chocolates.

"What is all this?"  
"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow.. Don't you think it'd be a waste, to not do anything?"

Ga Eul said those words with a smile that Jan Di knew well. Her friend had started liking someone again. After what happened with Su Pyo, she hopes this guy is better.

"Oooh, who are you going to give it to?"  
"Me? Me?" asked the store owner.

Ga Eul just shook her head and smiled.

"Just someone... I'm really thankful to."

In truth, she really was thankful to Yi Jung. But something inside her, told her she more than just thankful.

She had started liking Yi Jung.

The last person she ever expected to fall for.


	10. AUTHOR NOTE

Annyeong my readers! xX-RainbowIcicle-Xx

I haven't been here in forever haven't I?

It's because I don't find that interesting anymore(shocking I know)

I'm sorry...

I have moved over onto livejournal and asianfanfics

You will find the next Precious Moments and my other fanfics there..

Mianhe:( But I'm not leaving for good...and I'm not that into anime as much as I used to be soo...yea... has kinda lost it's purpose for me..

Find me here:(remove spaces)

[Livejournal]- http:/ mini-miki95. livejournal. com/

[AsianFanfics] - http:/ www. asianfanfics. com /profile/ view/ 16185

Yea...sorry guys...:(

xoxox

SourCandyyz


End file.
